Acceptance
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: This is Part 2 of 3, following my fic Morning of Nudity, Coffee and Furniture Shopping, I advise to read first. What happens when Fauxlivia arrives on this side with her son after running from Walternate?


Acceptance

Spoilers: All Seasons, my fic Morning of Nudity, Coffee and Furniture Shopping (read first).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe!

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham sat crouched down in the base portion of the Statue of Liberty placing harmonic rods into the floor, her son attached to her in a sling.<p>

She stood with the controller just as heavy footfalls came down the narrow tunnel way. Olivia found the Secretary and soldiers, he eyed her.

"Stop this foolishness Olivia, you're endangering both you and your son. You'll end up dead if you cross over."

"Lies, they were right...all you tell are lies. I won't let you harm my son or take him from me."

"Very well Olivia," he looked at his soldiers, "shoot her but not my grandson."

They got one shot to her shoulder before she hit the controller and was transported across universes.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the kitchen of the Bishop Residence, Olivia stood watching as Ella and Peter did an chemistry experiment with common baking goods. They had already caused two explosions and were trying to create another.<p>

"Hey, I'm back." Rachel entered the kitchen to see everything going on. "What happened in here?"

Olivia smiled, "two chemists...we'll clean up if you get that." The doorbell rang and Rachel nodded, heading to the front door.

Rachel headed to the front door and opened it only to be in shock because she had just left Olivia in the kitchen and there she was in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Rachel...get Peter, please." With that she collapsed and seconds later a baby cry was heard.

"Rachel who is it?" Olivia came to the door and gasped, she bent down and turned the woman only to stop when she saw who it was. The baby's cries continued and that alerted Peter, who came to the door. "She's been shot."

Olivia removed the baby from the carrier as Peter called Massive Dynamic for immediate medical transport. Rachel looked at Olivia, "who is she Olivia, she looks just like you."

"That's classified." Olivia looked at the baby and held him, "hey there, why are you with her?"

"Transport is fifteen minutes out, an Arrow is already in Boston." Peter bent down next to Fauxlivia and looked at Olivia. "I need to check her pulse."

* * *

><p>Olivia nodded and Peter checked the woman's pulse, "how is it?"<p>

"Thready but that's due to blood loss." Peter got up and headed inside, grabbing the first aid kit before returning.

Pulling on gloves, Peter peeled back her jacket and shirt gently to find the wound unlike anything he'd seen. He looked to Olivia for an answer because she was more accustomed with the other side. "It's from a 76, it's a type of pulse pistol. The bullet is encased in a shell filled with a pulse and when the bullet hits, the pulse is released. I used one during my time there, wish I had brought it back with me."

"Hand me those bandages, I'm going to try to prevent anymore bleeding."

Olivia handed him the bandages, "why did she come back?"

"What's this?" Rachel looked at them and held up a small device, Olivia took it and eyed it.

"It's a camera, it records things. All agents wear these during raids so no legalities can be brought up. She must have been wearing it for some reason."

* * *

><p>Peter looked at the wound, "are they lethal?"<p>

Olivia shook her head, "not unless the pulse hits the blood, normally it hits nerves and travels to the brain which knocks the person unconscious. The sign of blood infection is..."

"Black residue?" Peter held up his gloved fingers.

"Shit!" Olivia pulled on gloves and immediately took a needle. Rachel watched in horror as Olivia jabbed the needle into her arm and withdrew blood from the vein. She then ran inside the house and came back with a bigger needle, "Peter I need you to withdraw a single cc of Cortexiphan from me, Walter said the Cortexiphan helps prevent me from dying, mixing it with my blood should be enough to keep her alive till we get to Massive Dynamics."

She turned her back to him and moved her shirt up so her spine was exposed. Peter took the needle and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "you should want her dead, why are you saving her?"

"Because she came for help and coming as far as she has it must be for a reason. Just do it, I trust you."

Peter took a breath and bit his lip as he injected the needle into her spine, Rachel watched in horror as she held the baby. Olivia groaned as the needle slowly took the spinal fluid in. Peter pulled the needle out and quickly covered the site with a bandage before eyeing Olivia. "Can you move?"

"Yeah," Olivia turned around and gently took a bandage from the kit and dropped the blood onto it before dropping the Cortexiphan as well. She placed it on Fauxlivia's wound and sighed. "Let's hope Walter is right about this."

* * *

><p>The chopper arrived and Fauxlivia was immediately loaded on, Olivia decided to join her and the baby while Peter prepared to drive and Rachel stayed with Ella, the young woman was in shock from all she had seen. Peter looked at Olivia as she climbed on, "I'll be there as soon as possible, here...just in case." He handed her handcuffs to her and Olivia smiled, he shut the door as she sat back.<p>

Olivia allowed herself to realize what was going on, to realize that Peter had asked permission to touch her alternate, hadn't looked at her in anyway except for the fact she was an injured woman. It once again solidified Peter's devotion to her, that he wanted her and only her.

The baby was calmer and as it was a Massive Dynamic Arrow Medical Chopper, they had began treatment for both the baby and Fauxlivia. "Agent Dunham, you may want to see these results."

Massive Dynamic employees were all aware of the situation with Fauxlivia, that alternate universes existed and that the FBI's Fringe Team was to be given full access to anything.

"It's the DNA results on the boy." Olivia took the pad and stared at it...it showed a 100% paternal match to Peter and a 95% maternal match to her...it would be 100% if not for her Cortexiphan. The baby was Peter's son with Fauxlivia but the math didn't add up.

"I found something," one of the techs with the baby eyed them, "he shows some signs for accelerated growth on his cells, there are still a few fetal cells within the organs and cells."

Olivia looked at him, "what does that mean?"

"It means his growth was accelerated at a fetal stage, gestation didn't occur normally."

Olivia eyed the baby, he was whimpering and wanted to be held instead of being poked and prodded. "Let me see him."

The tech didn't dare argue and handed the baby over, the little boy settled immediately and Olivia catalogued his face. She realized he did have Peter's sparkling blue eyes and his nose but the rest was all her alternate. She smiled and placed a finger on his nose, the small boy sighed and furrowed his brow as if trying to decide why she was doing so, he looked exactly like Peter at that moment. She should be pissed, angry and hate the bundle in her arms but she was in love with him already and part of that was because of who his father was.

* * *

><p>Looking up at Fauxlivia, she found the tech checking her vitals and her head moving. He checked her eyes, "I'm Greg, can you tell me your name?"<p>

"Olivia Dunham, I'm from the other side. Where is Charlie, where's my son...Peter should have him. Where am I?"

The tech looked up at Olivia, he didn't know what to say. Olivia watched as Fauxlivia looked at her, "you're on your way to Massive Dynamic...Charlie is right here."

Fauxlivia eyed her, "he said you were dead, another lie I guess."

"No I made it back as did you but with more than you expected. He looks just like Peter," Olivia smiled at the baby before handing him to the empty handed tech. She undid the cuffs and cuffed Fauxlivia to the gurney. "I'm doing this for our safety nothing more. You can't be trusted, just know I saved you from pulse poisoning so you owe me."

"Peter? How is he?"

"Trying to stop universes from falling apart, hunting shapeshifters and trying to help Walter."

"Shapeshifters?"

"Killing spree thanks to your journal...just tell me the truth, do you love him or is he just a connection to Charlie? I deserve the truth."

Fauxlivia diverted her eyes away for a moment before looking back at Olivia, "I love him, I came back to save him and our son from the device. I'm not going to apologize for loving him or having his son."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat back and said nothing, the pilot turned to them. "Agent Dunham, Mr Bishop is on the phone. Headphones or audio?"<p>

"Audio," the pilot signalled seconds later and Olivia spoke. "Peter, she's awake and conscious, an hour out from Massive Dynamic."

_"I'm tracking the chopper, Broyles is driving with lights and sirens all the way doing eighty so expect us there an hour early. So I take it that the blood and Cortexiphan treatment worked?"_

"She's alive."

_"And awake, try not to start a fight mid-air...shit, watch it. I'll talk to you when arrive...if I arrive because Broyles may kill us."_

"Dunham out." She signalled to the pilot and he turned the radio off.

* * *

><p>They arrived and immediately Fauxlivia was taken to treatment but before they could move her, Nina bit into Olivia.<p>

"What is she doing here?"

"It's the only medical facility that can treat her without national security being alerted before they need to be."

Fauxlivia groaned and moved her free hand to her wound, they both saw her fingers were covered in black blood. "It's pulse poisoning, there's no cure."

Olivia nodded, "clean the wound and flush the blood with ionized white blood cells, the ionized white blood cells will attack the pulse particles and break them down, after she'll need a complete blood transfusion."

"How do you know this?"

"Bell's files, he created the 76 pulse pistol so he also recorded the cure."

* * *

><p>While Fauxlivia was being seen to, Olivia took time to look at the baby in her arms. He was asleep and all she did was gently walk the medical floor, smiling as she did. Peter arrived as they were rolling Fauxlivia to a room, he walked over and looked at Olivia.<p>

"Liv?" She looked up and he looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding. "It's you, it's defiantly you." He pulled her into his arms but was careful of the baby as Fauxlivia was being brought out of the procedure room, very awake. "I had to make sure it was you, after what happened with her and Bell..."

"I know." She smiled and looked at the baby, handing him to Peter. "This is Charlie."

Fauxlivia watched as Olivia handed Charlie to Peter, waiting to know what would be said.

"Hello Charlie."

"Accelerated growth, he still has fetal cells in some organs." Olivia looked at Peter, "he's your son, you can see you in his eyes and nose."

Peter looked at Olivia than at the woman being pushed past, he shook his head and handed the baby back to Olivia. "I want nothing to do with him, find a home for him if she's being locked away."

* * *

><p>Peter left without another word and Olivia looked at the baby, wondering why Peter was rejecting his son...Charlie couldn't help who he was and Peter had to know the baby needed his father. That the cycle had to break, Walter bearing his father's sins and Peter bearing Walter's...Charlie didn't need to bear Peter's sins. What Peter didn't know yet was that she had fallen in love with the boy already and either if she died or was locked away, Fauxlivia would never get her son back...and Olivia wanted him because he was her biological son, only a five percent difference because of the Cortexiphan. The boy in her arms was her son with Peter, he had just been conceived, carried and bore surrogately.<p>

She walked to Fauxlivia's room to see her with Broyles, he was informing her of what would happen to her and it was best she cooperate.

"And my son?"

"He'll be put up for adoption if Peter doesn't take him." Broyles looked at her, "you understand why you aren't allowed asylum don't you?"

"I am a threat to this side, you can't trust me so you have to lock me away."

* * *

><p>Broyles agreed to deal with Fauxlivia if Olivia dealt with the issue of Peter and the baby, she couldn't tell him in front of her alternate that if Peter didn't take Charlie that she would. She felt a connection to him and refused to surrender that to anyone other than Peter, call her selfish but the only way Fauxlivia would get her son back by some chance would be if it ended in her death and she had at least a dozen to fight for her.<p>

Peter had called Nina to arrange a ride for Walter as Olivia had brought her SUV but he was staying in New York for the evening. He left a message for Olivia and she got it, it basically said he'd come by her apartment when he got back to Boston the next day and that he wasn't doing anything illegal, most of all he loved her. So Olivia left with Charlie, Nina and Broyles made no objection to her taking the baby with her to Boston. Only when she was leaving did the medical alarm sound and Nina informed her minutes later that Fauxlivia had been murdered by a doctor that had been revealed to be a shapeshifter upon being shot. He had been on his way to where Charlie had been when he was shot by a security guard after a silent alarm had been sounded.

Nina said to take Charlie and go to Boston, let her handle everything and she'd inform Peter of the situation. Olivia headed back to Boston, Charlie in the backseat sleeping and Olivia stopped for dinner and shopped as well when she did, grateful for the synthetic breast milk that Infant Development had created and Nina had given her enough for a week. A ice chest in the back of the SUV filled with dry ice held the milk so all Olivia had to do was warm the milk. She fed Charlie as she shopped for a crib and basics like diapers and clothes as well as a winter coat.

She got home and immediately set Charlie in the middle of her bed and went outside to get the crib before he woke. Olivia sat on her bedroom floor putting it together while Charlie slept on, she periodically checked on him and smiled. For a while she just laid on the bed looking him over, smiling at what fate had given her...eventually she put him in the crib and prepared for bed ready for only four hours of sleep max.

Olivia's only saving grace was her insomnia and so the next morning was wide awake when Charlie woke ready for his bottle. She smiled as she changed him, "how's my big boy today huh? Are you going to smile for me?" She tickled his belly and got a smile of which she kissed him. "Let's get you changed into a new outfit and get your bottle."

* * *

><p>Two hours later he was out again and Olivia sat down to get a pediatrician set up knowing Massive Dynamic would get a birth certificate for her and manufacture shot records. A knock on the door made her stand even as she was on the phone with a potential doctor, she found Peter and let him in. "No I'm still here, yes Charlie Robert Dunham, he's seven weeks old." Olivia walked to the kitchen with her coffee cup. "What hospital did I have him at? I had him at the Massive Dynamic Health Facility, they can get you his medical records. No, thank you. I'll bring him by then, thank you."<p>

Peter leaned up against the fridge and watched her pour coffee. "So you're..."

"Being his mother?" Olivia looked at him, "yes, we're genetically identical enough that he's my son. He can't help how he came to be and this cycle of payment needs to end. Walter is paying for his father's sins, you're paying for his...Charlie shouldn't pay for yours. Didn't deny you haven't thought about children."

"With you, yes every time I see a kid I hope for us to have one or two. Charlie..."

"Is my son, when I held him in the helicopter all I felt was love for him. I should hate him yes, be angry at you but I can't. All I see is a little boy who needs me just as much as his father did two years ago. I'm not...I won't give him up, I'm being selfish for the first time in my life...he's my son, our son no matter how he came into the world."

Peter looked at her and knew there would be a war if someone tried to take Charlie from her. He smiled, "where is he?"

"In the bedroom asleep." She motioned to the small screen by the stove that showed a sleeping baby. "He's due for his next bottle soon if you want to feed him."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Outside on the street two men in fedoras stood talking, observing the events that had occurred.<p>

"Thr fact both have accepted has saved all."

The younger looked at the older, "how does acceptance save them?"

"Human parents fight for their young, they will not stop till the child is safe. Walter Bishop's downfall will be that of the girl who helped him start the war. She is both the instigator and the savior...a mystery to us all."

"Nothing more can be done than, our time has ended."

"Correct, it is time to leave this spacial time for another."

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a part 3 where Lincoln and Charlie come looking for Fauxlivia and Little Charlie.


End file.
